my sweet devil?
by Kichan-awesome
Summary: ¿Dónde esta el metal cortante de una espada encajándose en mis entrañas? ¿Donde esta el sabor azufroso de mi sangre en mi boca? ¿Quién es este extraño chico rubio de ojos azules que esta frente a mí?
1. Prologo

**El mundo está repleto de cosas hermosas, los capullos de las flores qué están por nacer, la sonrisa de una joven pura y casta qué camina por las calles de este mundo sin preocupación alguna, definitivamente existen cosas bellas, hermosas y asquerosas.**

Observo el paisaje nocturno de la ciudad de New York desde la azotea de un gran edificio, sinceramente es una vista magnífica de la ciudad.

-Oh pero sí es un demonio.

Escucho una voz que canturrea a mis espaldas con desprecio, por el tremendo asco que siento en la boca del estomago debería apostar que es un ángel.

-Pero si eres tu Yao ¿Cómo te va? ¿Ya superaste lo de aquel pequeño niño?

Su cara se contorsiona en una mueca de ira, los ángeles son tan predecibles.

-Ustedes se lo llevaron! Él era inocente! Un alma pura! No necesitaban a alguien como el!

-Te equivocas, mientras mas pura sea el alma de el mortal mas poderoso será al convertirse en demonio.

-Tú! Maldito!

Me muevo hacia mi lado derecho justo a tiempo para esquivar una flecha.

-A la próxima no fallare!

Veo a mi oponente tensar su arco para su siguiente ataque, no me eh alimentado en semanas pelear no es una opción así que emprendo la huida, huir es algo tan poco digno para un demonio elite como yo pero es mi única opción ahora

-No huyas maldito!

-No estoy huyendo solo que no me apetece pelear con alguien tan poca cosa.

Una flecha a pasado justo a un lado de mi cara y otra ah logrado darme en un costado, el muy maldito tiene refuerzos!

-Antonio! Lovino! Que bien que han venido! Aru!

-Claro que hemos venido Yao! Recibimos tu señal y al instante nos pusimos en camino! Fusosososo~

-¿Así que ese es el demonio que se llevo a tu niño?

-Sí

-Mierda!

Vuelo lo mas rápido que mis alas me lo permiten lejos de esos estúpidos pero son muy rápidos y no dejan de lanzar sus malditas flechas eh recibido 3 flechas en un costado 2 en el brazo y una en la pierna.

-No te podrás escapar!

Escucho decir a uno de ellos, no se a quien ya no tengo la coherencia para identificarle y lo siento, un calor abrazador en medio de mi espalda me han dado dos flechas en el mismo lugar, mi vista se vuelve borrosa, siento que caigo y por ultimo el duro suelo y espero, espero que vengan y den el golpe final, quien diría que yo el gran Arthur Kirkland el demonio que ocasiono el gran incendio de Londres acabaría así.

-Hey tu cosa... ¿Estas bien?

Eso no es lo que esperaba ¿Dónde esta el metal cortante de una espada encajándose en mis entrañas? ¿Donde esta el sabor azufroso de mi sangre en mi boca? ¿Quién es este extraño chico rubio de ojos azules que esta frente a mí? Y. . . ¿Me llamo cosa?

-No soy... una... cosa... soy un... demonio.

Articulo las palabras con dificultad entre mi dolor.

-emm... bueno señor "demonio" usted... ¿Esta bien?

.

.

.

Hey! Hola! Aquí kichan! Antes que nada debo agradecer a mi nee-chan por actuar como mi beta para este prologo, gracias nee-chan, ahora sin mas debo decir que este es un prologo de un fanfic de varios capítulos que planeo hacer que esta inspirado en un one-shot que tenia en mi antigua cuenta :3

Sin mas asta la próxima!

¿reviews?


	2. Todo inicia

**Por más rápido que viaje la luz siempre se dará cuenta que la oscuridad ya estaba ahí, la oscuridad nace con nosotros de una forma imperceptible pero con el tiempo crece hasta que se vuelve tan profunda que ni la más encandecente luz la desaparecerá.**

Hoy también está lloviendo —digo a la tumba que esta frente a mi—tengo que irme —Aun y cuando sé que nadie me contestara — Nos veremos dentro de un año .

Camino por el cementerio rumbo a la salida hoy llueve y la lluvia cae sobre mi calándome hasta los huesos pero sinceramente no la siento, llueve más dentro de mí.

Hoy ha sido un pésimo día —suelto hacia la nada mientras camino entre las aceras de la ciudad, mi novia me dejo, me despidieron y mi auto se descompuso. . . y claro es el aniversario de... eso.

Brother!—escucho y de pronto dejo de sentir la lluvia sobre mí —no deberías estar caminando por la calle con esta lluvia, te hará daño.

Sorry—y ahí está mi hermano menor sosteniendo un paraguas sobre mí, el siempre ah sido tan considerado—no te preocupes solo estaba dando un paseo.

Por dieu, como es tan normal dar paseos en la lluvia —escucho la afrancesada voz del novio de mi hermano—mon a mí, si no te hubiéramos visto a lo lejos seguirías mojándote.

Pero ya me había mojado taparme ahora no soluciona nada hahahahaha—digo observando con ironía al francés y luego lanzando una de mis características rizas—bueno chicos de seguro estoy interrumpiendo una cita o algo así, lo mejor es que me valla.

En realidad iba a la tumba de ellos —suelta mi hermano y quedo estático en mi lugar— ¿Nos acompañas?

Recién vengo de allí —le digo manteniendo la ensayada mascara de felicidad que siempre tengo hacia el temas—Bueno me voy, Francis cuida de mi hermano!

Me alejo a paso veloz agitando mi mano hasta que los pierdo de vista, la lluvia se hace más fuerte así que empiezo a correr hasta mi casa.

FUCK, donde están! Donde están mis llaves! —grito histéricamente bajo la seguridad del pórtico mientras busco las llaves en mis bolsas y dentro de mi saco —Maldita sea no están.

Me quedan dos opciones, llamar a un cerrajero lo cual será muy difícil ya que mi celular se mojo y lo más seguro es que no funcione y la otra es dar la vuelta a la casa y tratar de saltar la barda, sin pensarlo dos veces me decido por la segunda opción después de todo ¿Qué es lo peor que pudiera pasar?

No, no, no, no, no!—Grito mientras caigo hacia el duro suelo –así que esto es lo peor que me podría pasar.

Me levanto a duras penas y camino a paso de caracol para no lastimarme más hasta mi casa, hoy es el peor día de mi vida. . . ¿Qué hice en mi vida pasada para merecer esto!? ¿Acaso fui alguien como Hitler? ¿Acaso fui Iván el terrible?¿Acaso fui el inventor del reggaeton? ¿Por qué?, ¿Por qué me tiene que pasar esto a mí?

Bien, ha sido un pésimo día pero creo que dormir lo solucionara —digo mientras salgo de la ducha y tomo mi pijama para vestirme y disponerme a dormir... dormir eso necesito en estos momentos.

¿¡Que ah sido eso!? —Me digo a mi mismo en la oscuridad de mi habitación— Al parecer vino del primer piso.

Tomo mi buen amigo el batt y me dirijo como todo un Hero escaleras abajo a enfrentar lo que sea que se que encuentre.

Bien este es el último lugar que queda por revisar —digo mientras vago por la cocina después de inspeccionar toda la casa, y justo cuando planeo ir de regreso a mi cálida cama observo por una ventana que ahí alguien tirado en mi patio, esto no es bueno.

Hey tu! . . . cosa? —Al llegar observo que la silueta que vi desde la ventana de mi cocina no era la de un humano, bueno eso creo, los humanos comunes y que conozco no tienen cola y cuernos—¿Estas bien?

No soy... una... cosa... soy un... demonio. —lo escucho articular con dificultad.

Bueno señor "demonio" usted... ¿Está bien?—observo como intenta responderme pero una fuerte tos se lo impide y por inercia me agacho a un lado de él para tratar de ayudarlo.

Estúpido, aléjate de mí—articulo el demonio ácidamente y tratando de apartarme, antes de caer inconsciente.

Exacto, soy bastante estúpido —digo mientras levanto el cuerpo de mi "invitado" y me dirijo dentro de mi casa —al parecer no podre dormir.

El día de hoy fue malo y el mañana no se ve muy prometedor . . . aunque . . .podría equivocarme.

.

.

.

Yeah nuevo capítulo! Ejem yo planeaba subirlo ayer domingo pero salieron algunos problemitas (tanto a mi como a mi beta se nos olvido lol) emmm agradezco de todo corazón a mi nee-chan que acepto ser mi beta!

Y pues veamos! La personita que yo considero mi awesome sempai siempre contesta mis reviews en sus nuevos capítulos así que pues tomare su ejemplo! C:

**Fenixdelviento: **será usuk (ya que aun y si quisiera se me hace imposible escribir ukus no sé porque no puedo, lo juro xD) y tratare de actualizar cada semana , actualizare los domingos :3 y muchas gracias por tu review querida C:

**MyobiXHitachiin****: ** sure! Alfred con el cabello negro es tan sensual *Q* y pues el final emm aun no sé cómo acabara, originalmente este fic era un one-shot que ya hace tiempo había escrito pero ahora ha cambiado tanto del original que no se si terminara igual y muchas gracias por el review :3

Y bien sin más que agregar me despido hasta el próximo fic!

Y si no puedo actualizar el domingo pues creo que avisare por tumblr o twitter para que nadie me regañe (una amiga me regaño Q-Q)

sea como sea Felices fiestas! (Por adelantado LOL)


	3. Invitado

**Advertencias: **algunas malas palabras, se recomienda discreción (?)

.

.

Así que un demonio ¿eh?—dije mientras recostaba a mi inconsciente "invitado" en uno de los sofás de mi sala— Bien Mr. Demonio lo mejor será que cure esas horrendas heridas.

Salí de la sala y me dirigí directamente hacia el botiquín que está en la cocina, esto es extraño es como un raro sueño, como esos sueños que dicen tener los chicos que fuman marihuana.

Pero yo no fumo esa cosa —suelto al aire mientras empiezo a curar las heridas del cuerpo del "chico" frente a mí, tiene muchas heridas en su cuerpo, algunas no son de mucha gravedad ya que solo son leves rasguños pero hay algunas muy preocupantes como la de su espalda y costado—Si no supiera primeros auxilios él estaría perdido.

Grnñ—el "Mr. Demonio" gruño entre sueños cuando sintió el contacto del algodón empapado de alcohol con su piel, supongo que por el dolor.

¿Sabes? Si no tuvieras esa cola y cuernos pasarías por un humano—digo en cuanto termino mi trabajo de curación y puedo apreciar la anatomía de mi invitado sorpresa.

Delgado pero no escuálido, cabello carmesí cual sangre , piel clara cual leche, sus ojos . . .aun no conozco el color de estos ya que cuando le encontré estaba oscuro y no tuve el placer de conocer el color de la mirada que ahora se encontraba debajo de esas cortinas llamadas parpados. . . es demasiado perfecto.

Creo que es obvio que no eres humano, los humanos no tenemos ese equilibrio perfecto que tu muestras en tu anatomía —suspiro mientras observo fijamente al pelirrojo —debí suponer que un demonio sería perfecto, después de todo los demonios existen para tentar al ser humano ¿Cierto?

Tsk puta luz —escucho una voz y abro los ojos lentamente y ahí a un costado mío se encuentra mi invitado sorpresa sentado en el sofá que está a un costado mío — ¿Y tu quien mierda eres?

Verde—es lo único que suelto mientras observo el hermoso color de los ojos del pelirrojo el cual me mira bastante desconcertado y enojado —Eh? Oh! Yo soy Alfred F. Jones ¡The Hero! Un gusto conocerte Mr. Demonio

Dices que eres un héroe ¿eh?, sabes los héroes no salvan demonios ya sabes, somos malos —dice el demonio con una sonrisa burlona en la cara —y aparte de eso por ayudarme estas condenado al infierno, se te cerraron las puertas del cielo hahaha

Hace mucho que se cerraron —digo en un susurro que el demonio no nota mientras lo observo reír de una forma bastante extraña y perturbadora —y bien tu quien eres, bueno es que eres un demonio hahaha pero ¿Cómo te llamas? Debes tener un nombre.

Pues veras tengo muchos nombres —dijo el chico frente a mi meciendo su cola de derecha a izquierda en un movimiento bastante singular —pero puedes llamarme Arthur ¿Dime humano que quieres de mi?

¿A qué te refieres? —miro con desconcierto al chico que se encuentra frente a mi —no deseo nada de ti.

Eh? Debes querer algo no me pudiste traer dentro de tu casa y curado por nada—dice el ojiverde mirándome con un desconcierto y desprecio—todos los humanos quieren algo de nosotros, tú no puedes ser la excepción.

Pues lo soy —digo con una voz bastante seria — ahora... ¿Deseas comer algo?

Para nada, yo me largo —dijo Arthur tratando de pararse y al instante cayendo sobre el sofá de nuevo causando una de mis características risas —no te rías maldito bastardo ¿Qué mierda me diste? Agua bendita ¡¿verdad?!

Eh? Yo no he hecho nada—dije observando al malhablado demonio que se encontraba frente a mi—lo más seguro es que no te puedas levantar a causa de tus heridas.

Tsk todo es culpa de esos putos ángeles—dice mi invitado mirando hacia la pared con el rostro contraído de la ira —en cuanto esté mejor arrancare las plumas de sus alas una a una.

Bien, si quieres mejorar deberías comer —le digo con una resplandeciente sonrisa y él se limita a mirarme con una mueca extraña—eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Me da asco tu sonrisa —me dice de una forma bastante tajante y asida—yo no como tu puta comida humana, yo me alimento del alma de criaturas inocentes.

Emm pues te puedo conseguir una ardilla—digo sin siquiera pensar ya que en estos momentos no se siquiera que decir.

No soy un puto gato—dice observándome fijamente.

El ambiente se ha vuelto algo realmente pesado y al parecer no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo más liviano, creo que mi vida se volverá algo realmente interesante y difícil pero solo me queda preguntarme ¿En verdad vale la pena? Aun no lo sé, solo espero que si...

.

.

.

Hello aquí yo de nuevo! (aparece vestida de santa) FELIZ CASI NAVIDAD!, ahora si pude cumplir el plazo y publique a tiempo :D bien, bien agradecimientos especiales a mi beta por revisar mi fic en tan poco tiempo (en menos de una hora lo tenía listo) y ahora contestare los reviews!

**MyobiXHitachiin****:**sip me regañaron, me dieron una vil y malvada reprimenda :C , y si "ellos" son los padres de nuestro Hero pero no le gusta la palabra "padres" por cuestiones que explicare más adelante tan-tan-tan (malos efectos de sonido) yo también deseó poder darle un final no trágico al fic pero creo que eso depende más de la inspiración que llegue al momento de escribir que de mí, el angst me encanta lamento que te mate pero después de un tiempo y si lo miras fijamente le tomas cariño(?) y por la ortografía este capítulo lo hemos revisado doblemente así que si encuentras alguna falla nos disculpamos, sin más gracias por leer :3

**ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l****: **creo que si alguno de nosotros fuéramos el ser supremo (como se le quiera llamar ala,buda,jesus, el monstro de espagueti volador por el lado de ita-chan) castigaríamos a quien invento el reggaetón (o como se escriba xD) y tranquila que no panda el cunico que actualizare cada semana sin falta! Gracias por leer!

**Hitori-chan**** : **sure! Devil Arthur con su cabello rojo y su acida y malvada forma de actuar es taaaan sensual! Y pues Alfred podrá con la horrenda actitud de devil Arthur! ¿Por qué? PORQUE ES UN HERO! ¿Qué clase de acción? :if you know what i mean: haha xD Gracias por leer!

Si me dejaran un review yo sería feliz. . . y por cada review que dejen se le dará una ardilla a Arthur(?)


	4. Comida

**ADVERTENCIAS: **malas palabras se recomienda discreción

**ACLARACIONES: **este capítulo está narrado por dos, la primera narración se abre en cursiva y cierra en cursiva y de ahí ya es la segunda

Sin más el fic!

.

**.**

_El ambiente se ha vuelto algo realmente pesado y al parecer no puedo hacer nada para hacerlo más liviano, creo que mi vida se volverá algo realmente interesante y difícil pero solo me queda preguntarme ¿En verdad vale la pena? Aun no lo sé, solo espero que si..._

Bien si no quieres la ardilla dime que comerás—digo al ser que tengo frente a mí, su mirada sobre mi es tan penetrante que me inquieta— ¿Y bien?

Cállate estoy pensando! —me grita ácidamente por fin quitando su verdosa mirada de mí y recostándose en el sillón —podría matarte y comerme tu puta alma después de todo si me salvaste sin importar que sea un demonio debes de tener un alma bastante blanca.

Ha! Yo un alma blanca, no lo creo —le digo con una expresión divertida pero reflejando en mi tono de voz seriedad dejando a mi invitado con una notoria confusión —¿No puedes comer otra cosa?

Mmm pues veraz estúpido humano, hay otra cosa que puedo comer —dice mientras me mira con una cara extraña, entre divertida y burlona —tendrás que moler el corazón de algún animal, que no sea una ardilla, y rociarle a ese rico licuado un poco de la sangre de algún humano.

Eso es. . . asqueroso —digo con una mueca de verdadero asco —debes estar bromeando!

No es una puta broma! A través de ese delicioso batido absorberé la energía vital que una vez hubo en el animal y un poco de la del humano —dice mientras se relame los labios ¿Cómo puede considerar ese batido "delicioso"? —y bien qué esperas estúpido humano ve a traerme mi puta comida!

Está bien, está bien —digo mientras me empiezo a encaminar hacia la salida de mi hogar —no le abras la puerta a nadie y quédate recostado.

Hey espera! —escucho a mis espaldas y me detengo sin voltear esperando lo que me pueda decir Arthur —si no quieres nada de mi ¿Por qué mierda me salvaste?

¿De nuevo con la misma pregunta? —Respondo con otra pregunta en un tono burlón y divertido recibiendo como respuesta un gruñido —pues, ni yo lo se.

_La lluvia que ayer trajo consigo un poco de frio y un aspecto distinto al usual a la ciudad._

Los humanos de hoy en día son bastante extraños —digo mientras le observo salir de la casa y me acomodo bien sobre el sillón en el que estoy recostado —¡¿Cómo que no le habrá la puerta a nadie?! No soy un puto crio!

En cuanto me cure matare a los ángeles que me dejaron así esos hijos de puta sufrirán, por ahora creo que lo mejor será tratar de recuperarme y este lugar es conveniente... ese humano es realmente extraño y sonríe asquerosamente.

Me da asco su felicidad —digo mientras cierro mis ojos, descansar es una muy buena idea —yo. . .borrare esa sonrisa.

Solo de pensar en esa opción una gran sonrisa se forma en mis labios después de todo no hay mayor satisfacción en un demonio que destruir la felicidad de los humanos...

Sin felicidad, se vuelven inestables y vulnerables —digo con una gran sonrisa para después por fin conciliar el sueño.

Hey, you hey! Arthur—escucho una voz lejana entre mi letargo y siento un ligero movimiento ¡¿Me está tocando?! —despierta!

No! Me toques! —digo entrando en cólera y posicionando la afilada púa de mi cola en su yugular —nadie y repito NADIE debe tocarme.

Hahahahaha —y fuera de cualquier pronóstico se echa a reír, que mierda le sucede a los humanos de hoy en día –eres bastante curioso, por cierto, toma...

Te lo vuelvo a repetir, tu estúpida sonrisa me da asco –digo mientras tomo lo que me ofrece, un vaso lleno de líquido gelatinoso color vorgoña, se ve y huele delicioso —¿Que contiene?

Eh? Mmm un corazón de vaca y un poco de mi sangre —me dice y aun y cuando en este momento no le veo puedo notar que el muy estúpido tiene cara de asco, lo sé por su voz — ¡¿Sabes lo difícil que fue encontrar un corazón?!

No, y no me importa —digo mientras empiezo a engullir —que extraño...

El sabor del "licuado" si es delicioso pero tiene otra cosa, es un sabor agrio, picante y dulce a la vez es el sabor. . .del asesinato, no si ese fuera sería más agrio y rancio, es. . .

¿A quién dejaste morir? —digo volteando mi cabeza hacia el humano, el cual solo me mira con una cara de incredulidad y terror, oh esa es una expresión mejor que su asquerosa sonrisa — ¿Y bien?

Tsk, como lo supiste —dice mirándome fijamente con una mirada tan atemorizante que si no fuera un demonio me daría miedo, pero vamos si soy un demonio y no me asustare con algo así —responde!

Es fácil, el sabor de tu sangre –digo tomando otro largo trago de mi bebida ante su mirada confusa y llena de ira —el sabor de tu sangre me lo dijo todo... ¿Y bien?

No tengo porque decírtelo —me dice en un tono lleno de sorna y una sonrisa retorcida, este chico de pronto se ah vuelto muy interesante —o ¿Acaso hay alguna razón para decírtelo? A-r-t-h-u-r.

No, no hay ninguna A-l-f-r-e-d—digo deletreando de forma lenta y despectiva su nombre al igual que él lo hizo —pero, aun y si tu no me lo dices lo sabré después de todo soy un demonio.

¿Y lo sabrás el día que muera? Hahahahaha tardaras mucho en saberlo —me dice cambiando aquella sonrisa retorcida y sínica por su asquerosa sonrisa normal —y dime, ¿Tu comida esta buena?

Si, eres un humano extraño y estúpido pero te ha quedado bien —digo sonriendo altaneramente –no creas que el anterior tema está cerrado, yo lo sabré que mierda hiciste.

Eso ya lo veremos... —dice mientras esa sonrisa torcida vuelve a sus labios pero desapareciendo rápidamente –me iré a preparar una hamburguesa, el Hero tiene hambre!

Lo observo alejarse hacia la cocina, nunca había conocido un humano tan extraño y a la vez tan estúpido como para salvar a un demonio al parecer mi estadía aquí será muy interesante...

.

.

.

Hello! Kichan ha actualizado a tiempo! (se pone a bailar) agradecimientos a Ame-chan por revisar y editar mi fic! Por cierto Feliz Año nuevo! Adsadsdads creo que este capítulo será lo último que haga en el año, claro a menos que me decida hacer algún fanfic de cierre de año pero ni idea de que pareja pueda hacer ¿ideas?

Y ahora a los reviews!

**ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l****:**obviamente actualice ! cuando la awesome kichan dice que ara algo lo hace! Tratare de hacer los capítulos más largos pero usualmente los hago cortos porque toda mis emana es muy ajetreada y escribo los capítulos un día antes de subirlo :3 lo empiezo un sábado en la mañana y lo estoy publicando a la 1:30 am del domingo! Gracias por leer mi fic! Y por tu review!

**MyobiXHitachiin****: **tranquila no te pongas histérica, el no los mato pero creo que en el fic deje pisas de que hizo y a la vez no hizo(?) iggy mal hablado es sensual! xD Gracias por leer mi fic! Y por tu review!

Gracias por leer!

Si me dejan un review seré feliz y actualizare a tiempo! (chantaje On)

Bien! Por si no subo algún fic como cierre de año lo mejor es que les diga desde ahora FELIZ AÑO NUEVO! No se emborrachen mucho :3

Nos leemos luego!


	5. Salida

Los humanos que había conocido hasta ahora no tenían nada fuera de lo común, si, cada uno tenía su esencia propia un espíritu que los hacia distinto, pero todos tenían el mismo terror hacia lo desconocido, hacia aquello fuera de su comprensión; hacia mí y los míos, creo que es natural que todos nos teman lo que si no es natural es esta situación...

Hey Arthur recuerda que tu comida está en el refrigerador! —dice Alfred, ese estúpido humano que extrañamente no me teme y carga con un pecado del cual gracias a su sangre conozco un poco —recuerda, no debes abrirle la puerta a nadie.

No soy un puto crio, estúpido! —digo sentado observándole mientras meso mi cola de un lado a otro, ya llevó aquí una semana, ya no estoy tan herido como cuando el estúpido me encontró —y dime estúpido ¿A dónde vas?

¿Eh?¿ No te lo había dicho ya? —pregunta mientras acomoda la corbata en su cuello recibiendo una hastiada negativa de mi parte —pues iré a conseguir empleo! Ya verás que lograre conseguirlo! Después de todo SOY UN HERO!

Si, si, lo que digas –digo de forma fastidiada mientras me recuesto en el sofá, el cual se ha convertido en mi cama —solo recuerda traer los ingredientes para mi jodida comida.

Si, lo que digas! —escucho como se empieza a alejar de la sala, de seguro ya se va —vuelvo en un rato!

Me limito a quedarme en silencio enroscado entre las cobijas de mi "cama" hace tanto tiempo que no podía descansar con tranquilidad como lo he hecho estos días, después de todo el infierno es un lugar peligroso, lleno de demonios esperando para que te distraigas para mutilar cada parte de ti para comerla y hacerse más poderosos, además también están esos estúpidos de los pecados capitales que siempre están jodiendo.

Los muy bastardos se creen la gran cosa por ser los favoritos —digo mientras me levanto del sillón y me dirijo a la nevera por un poco de mi comida —ni siquiera están completos y siempre están jodiendo con su "grandeza"

Tomo toda la jarra de bebida que me dejo el estúpido de Alfred y me siento en el sofá a comer

Esos bastardos nunca hacen nada más que joder —digo mientras empiezo a tomar directamente de la jarra, es un estúpido humano con asquerosa sonrisa, pero su jodida sangre es deliciosa, tiene un sabor tan diferente a los demás, sé que dejo morir a alguien, pero tiene un embriagante sabor que no distingo que me confunde —tsk, jodida cosa esta, siempre se acaba.

Me recuesto en el sofá mientras lanzo hacia algún lugar desconocido la jarra que antes contenía mi deliciosa comida y me dispongo a tomar una siesta, después de todo es lo único que puedo hacer para tratar de pasar el jodido tiempo un poco, no pretendo ver la jodida televisión con sus putos programas que hacen a los humanos putos zombies sin cerebro.

Me estiro para acomodarme mejor y lentamente concilio el sueño después de todo me ha dado sueño con todo lo que he comido.

HEY! ARTHUR! —escucho gritar a la voz chillona y molesta de Alfred entre mi letargo —DESPIERTA!

¡Maldita sea! ¡¿Qué quieres?! —digo mientras empiezo a despabilarme y me siento en el sofá —¡¿Por qué tanto alboroto?!

Me dieron el trabajo! —me grita mientras empieza a saltar por todos lados haciendo un extraño baile —estás viendo al nuevo gerente de ventas!

Si, si, pero aquí lo importante es si trajiste lo de mi puta comida —digo con un tono de voz bastante hastiado y golpeando con mi cola el respaldo del sillón para que me ponga atención —espero que sí porque ya se acabó la que ya habías preparado.

Ehh... bueno pues, veras —dice con un tono de voz nervioso mirando hacia todas direcciones notoriamente preocupado —hahaha aún podemos ir a comprar las cosas, bueno yo ya que tú no puedes salir.

¿Cómo que no puedo salir? Acaso me lo estas negando o impidiendo —digo con un tono irónico

No, yo no te impido nada, solo digo que causarías un gran revuelo por tu apariencia –dice tranquilamente sonriendo, oh como odio esa sonrisa —bien regreso en un rato!

Y después de eso, lo observo alejarse hacia la puerta y empezando a ponerse su chaqueta, mmm sería divertido salir de esta jodida casa por un rato...

Yo también voy —digo parándome del sofá y ganándome una mirada llena de sorpresa por parte suya —tranquilo estúpido no saldré de esta puta forma.

Eh? Entonces? —me pregunta y yo me limito a ignorarle —porque si necesitas ropa o algo así yo te puedo prestar.

Cállate idiota! Me tengo que concentrar —digo cerrando mis ojos... si tuviera todas mis fuerzas no sería necesario el concentrarme pero aun y cuando mis heridas físicas estén curadas aun no tengo muchas energías —Ha! Listo!

Pe...per...pero qué rayos!—me dice asombrado viendo mi nuevo disfraz —como rayos hiciste eso!

Eh? Es una habilidad que todos los demonios tenemos! —digo mientras camino hacia un espejo y empiezo a arreglar mis ropas y mi ahora dorado cabello —no te parece que esta es una apariencia perfecta!

Si, excepto por tus cejas! Son gigantescas! Antes no lo había notado —dice de forma irónicamente y recibiendo un gruñido por mi parte —Come on! Vámonos!

Cállate de una puta vez —digo mientras lo sigo hasta fuera de la casa —¿Debo suponer que iremos caminando?

Haha si, mi auto está descompuesto —dice sonriendo ampliamente —pero tranquilo no queda tan lejos.

Empezamos a caminar entre las aceras de la ciudad, el clima estaba bastante frio y la gente que nos topábamos por la calle por la forma en la que temblaban parecía que sufrían hipotermia, oh que vista más fantástica.

Ya llegamos —anuncio Alfred parando frente a una tienda en la cual por la vitrina se podían observar distintos animales muertos —entremos!

¿Acaso me queda otra opción? —pregunto hastiado siguiéndole dentro del local, el aroma dentro era simplemente magnifico —¡¿Siempre compras aquí mi jodida comida?!

Si, es el único lugar que halle que vendiera corazones de vaca —me dice mientras esperamos frente al mostrador que alguien nos atienda —está tardando...

Tal vez está muerto —digo tranquilamente mientras observo en una vitrina distintos retazos de animales muertos.

No estoy muerto joven, ¿Qué se les ofrece? —Escucho y volteo mi verdosa mirada hacia el anciano que ahora se encuentra frente nosotros —¿Oh no eres el chico de las otras veces?

Hahaha si —dice el estúpido mientras suelta una de esas sonrisas que yo odio tanto — ¿Me podría dar lo de siempre?

No, dele el doble de lo que siempre lleva —digo interviniendo con voz fría y firme causando un estremecimiento en el anciano —rápido, no tenemos todo el día.

Eh! Si! —dice el hombre empezando a guardar las cosas rápidamente dentro de una bolsa plástica —es extraño, casi nadie compra corazones ¿Podría saber para que los necesitan?

No le importa —digo de forma fría mientras me alejo a observar otra vitrina al otro lado de la tienda, me hastía la amabilidad del anciano.

Hahaha no le haga caso esta de mal humor —escucho decir a la chillona voz de Alfred —es para. . .nuestra mascota

Oh debe ser una mascota bastante hambrienta —dice el anciano a mis espaldas —serán 30 dólares.

Claro, enseguida!—escucho gritar a Alfred y me dirijo a la salida.

Aun y cuando la tienda huele a dulce muerte y sufrimiento por parte de los animales, me asquea la amabilidad que demuestra el dependiente prefiero estar afuera donde al menos puedo observar el sufrimiento de las personas a causa del frio, mmm... ojala hubiera algún choque cerca sería interesante y divertido de ver.

Hey Arthur, ya podemos regresar a casa —me dice y empezamos a caminar de vuelta —sabes fuiste muy malo con el dependiente, lo asustaste mucho.

Soy un demonio, no el puto dios de la amabilidad —digo ácidamente mirando hacia el frente —me daba asco su amabilidad.

A ti todo te da asco Arthur —dice con un tono de voz cantarín —bueno todo lo que tenga que ver con las cosas "buenas" hahaha

Eh!? Alfred! ¿Eres tú!?—escucho una femenina voz a nuestras espaldas, oh que curioso la cara del estúpido se ah contraído en una mueca rara —no nos vemos desde que...

Rompimos —completa el con una resplandeciente sonrisa de esas que me dan asco boletándola ver — ¿Cómo te va Alice?

Mmm muy bien —dice esa chica de nombre Alice acomodando uno de sus mechones rubios tras su oído —justamente ahora estoy esperando a mi pareja.

¿Eh? ¿Pareja? Pero si rompimos hace un par de días!—dice exaltado Alfred pero manteniendo su asquerosa sonrisa, pero por cómo se están empezando a tensar sus cejas puedo decir que está a punto de quebrarse y convertirse en una mueca de ira... interesante, muy interesante —Puedo preguntar ¿Qué tiene el que yo no?

Oh solo una cosas que tú no puedes igualar Alfred —dice la chica con tono de superioridad y una sonrisa déspota, quien se cree esta perra para hablarle así a este humano! Yo soy el único que puede hacer eso —tiene pechos.

Eh? Es un chico con pechos?—pregunta con una mueca rara el estúpido que está a un lado mío, por las flamas del infierno cómo es posible que no lo capte, ¿Acaso es tan estúpido?

Oh sabía que eras estúpido pero esto ya es mucho —dice la tal Alice con un tono ácido y despectivo —se llama Emily y es una chica.

¡¿Me dejaste por una chica?! —pregunta con una mueca curiosa entre ira y sorpresa lo que causa una sonrisa de satisfacción en la perra que esta frente a mí, sinceramente estoy harto y quiero comer si no intervengo en esta puta charla esto se prolongara mas.

Alfie vámonos —digo de una forma repugnantemente tierna abrazándome de su brazo y recibiendo una mirada curiosa por parte de ambos, odio el contacto con los putos humanos pero esta humana ya me hastió y en verdad tengo mucha hambre —tengo hambre, vámonos a casa.

¿Eh? ¿Quién es el?—dice "Alice" mirándome llena de curiosidad

Oh! Es verdad no me he presentado —digo imitando a la asquerosa amabilidad de los humanos—mi nombre es Arthur Kirkland y soy novio de Alfred.

Oh la cara de sorpresa de la chica es tan fabulosa, oh eso que huelo es ira y celos, los humanos son tan predecibles a pesar de ya no tener vínculos con sus antiguas parejas los creen de su propiedad.

Tú! Te deje hace una semana y ya tienes pareja! —dice histéricamente viendo a Alfred —se supone que debes estar destrozado y llorando!

Porque habría de estarlo! Me tiene a mí y aparte tú tiene —digo mientras le abrazo por el cuello y siento como rodea mi cintura con sus brazos, al parecer el muy estúpido ah comprendido mi juego —¿No es así Alfred?

Sure! Es más vivimos juntos —dice con una sonrisa maliciosa pero con un tono alegre que logra cubrir cualquier cosa —bien Ali nos tenemos que ir.

No les creo nada! De seguro este es alguna rara idea tuya no es así Alfred? —dice con una sonrisa déspota y altanera –definitivamente haces esto para que yo crea que no te duele

Oh eso crees, ¿sabes? te diré un secretito Alfie ya te engañaba conmigo desde hace mucho —digo con el mismo tono déspota que ella y ante sus asombrados ojos beso al estúpido humano, rompo el beso y empiezo a caminar con un shockeado estúpido de la mano —nos vemos perra!

Oh aun a la distancia puedo oler el inconfundible olor a ira, celos y dolor, a esa perra no se le olvidara esto por un largo tiempo, oh hace tanto que no jugaba con los sentimientos humanos!

Hace tanto que estaba manejando hilos entre las sombras que no recordaba lo bien que se sentía la tortura psicológica, si porque esa es mi favorita la física dura un momento y luego mueren pero oh mi amada tortura psicológica se queda ahí como una enfermedad que crees curada pero cuando menos lo esperas vuelve a atacar.

No tienes como pagarme esto estúpido humano —digo con una sonrisa déspota en la cara mientras observo fijamente al humano —aunque podrías contarme que fue lo que hiciste y quedamos a mano.

JA! Como si fuera a decirte lo que hice —dice con esa sonrisa torcida y los ojos impregnados en burla.

Aun podría regresar y decirle a la humana esa que todo esto es mentira y eres un puto humano dolido más —digo sonriendo con malicia.

Tsk no me queda de otra ¿verdad demonio?—dice mirándome fijamente con esos ojos impregnados en ira—te lo diré cuando lleguemos a casa.

Eso espero humano —digo sonriendo altaneramente —también tienes que hacer mi comida.

Ahhh odio prepararla! Ni con tres duchas se me quita el olor a sangre!—dice recuperando esa voz chillona y la asquerosa sonrisa, este tipo definitivamente tiene un trastorno —pero no me queda de otra ¿verdad?

Así es, así que cállate y camina –digo de forma hastiada empezando a caminar más rápido rumbo a casa de este idiota es extraño pero siento una gran curiosidad por que secreto guarda su sangre.

…

Huele a... Azufre—pronuncio una voz sobre uno de los pilares de una catedral —al parecer lo hemos encontrado.

Eh!? Donde! —grito una eufóricamente una segunda voz posicionándose junto a la primera.

Ustedes solo síganme! —dijo la primera de nuevo.

Ya lo escuchaste, vamos! —dijo una tercera voz mientras emprendían el vuelo.

.

.

.

Hello! Aquí kichan! Se que me tarde en subir el nuevo capítulo pero no es mi culpa! Solo es que me sucedieron una serie de eventos desafortunados

Bien! Ahora los reviews!

**ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l****: **de ahora en adelante tratare que los capítulos sean mas largos! Por las malas palabras no te preocupes estoy acostumbrada a ellas, tengo muchos amigos varones y todos maldicen y blasfeman a diario xD me inspire en lo del corazón en un tio mío que dice comer corazones de gallina el es realmente extraño y crepy y pues aun no estoy segura si lo dejare de humano o lo are un sexy demonio, aunque yo me inclino mas por el sensual demonio, Gracias por tu review!

**MyobiXHitachiin****: **matar, matar, no pero es algo así xD si da asquito de imaginar e.e Gracias por tu review!

Bien! Aclaro que a mi me cae excelente Alice es más podría decir que ella me encanta!

Bien, bien, el próximo capítulo si será subido a tiempo!

Si me dejaran un review sería un buen regalo de cumpleaños! (cumplo años el 8 de enero! Se que a nadie le importa pero tenía que decirlo xD)

Nos leemos luego!


	6. Angeles

Escudar al ser humano es el trabajo de los ángeles, nacimos para cuidar y procurara a los humanos después de todo ellos son frágiles eh influenciables, usualmente gracias a sus puntos débiles caen en los falsos placeres de la oscuridad y se hunden en ella, nosotros estamos ahí para regresarlos a la claridad pero hay veces en las que fracasamos a causa de lo fuertes que son los impuros seres que los hundieron ahí en primer lugar.

Yao, ¿porque es tan importante encontrar a ese demonio?—escucho decir desde atrás de mi a uno de mis aliados—está débil y herido no podrá conseguir comida y morirá

Ustedes no lo conocen, hallara la forma de sobrevivir y arrastrara algún inocente humanos con el aru—digo mientras observo a las personas pasar por las aceras, parece que realmente sufren por el frio, es una lástima— además, necesito tomar venganza, aru

Se supone que nosotros no sentimos ira o resentimiento—escucho decir a el otro chico que nos acompaña—aun y cuando soy joven se claramente que si un arcángel descubre que quieres venganza no te ira muy bien

Eso ya no me importa aru, ellos se lo llevaron, lo mas seguro es que ya no quede nada del pequeño que yo conocí—digo observando fijamente a cada persona que pasa por las calle, debe haber algún indicio de donde esta ese maldito—lo único que quiero es vengar al pequeño niño que alguna vez trate de proteger

No sé cómo es que te sientes, pero tanto yo como lovi te apoyaremos—dice Antonio en tono solidario pero antes de poder dar un simple gracias un aroma muy peculiar capta mi atención— ¿eh? ¿Qué pasa?

Huele a... Azufre—pronuncio mientras miro fijamente a dos personas, dos chicos para ser exacto, el aroma los envuelve a ambos —al parecer lo hemos encontrado.

Eh!? Donde! —grita Antonio eufóricamente viendo asía la dirección en que ven mis ojos

Ustedes solo síganme! —digo y desplego mis alas para poder emprender el vuelo

Ya lo escuchaste, vamos! —escucho decir a Lovino y al instante ya estamos emprendiendo vuelo

El aire es frio tanto que a un simple humano le cortaría la piel, pero eso no importa lo que importa ahora es el seguirle el paso a esos dos, a simple vista son personas comunes pero ese aroma azufroso tan peculiar es el de ese maldito, caminan tan juntos que el olor los inunda a ambos asiéndome imposible el distinguir cual es el que busco

Oh hoy a un tipo del trabajo se le callo su café! Fue muy gracioso hahaha!—escucho decir a uno de los que seguimos entre risas, su voz es chillona y su sonrisa resplandeciente, parece demasiado inocente y alegre para ser normal—oi! Arthur! no me ignores!

Cállate de una puta vez!—escucho decir ácidamente al otro chico llamando mi atención al instante, esa voz, esa maldita voz

Es el, aru—digo a mis acompañantes con una cara seria, por fin poder conseguir la anhelada venganza—los seguiremos hasta un lugar donde no puedan salir heridos inocentes

Pero, ¿qué hay de su acompañante?—dice Antonio mirando fijamente al otro chico, aun y cuando parece normal sé que hay algo raro en él, lo presiento— ¿también lo eliminaremos?

Ya analizaremos la situación cuando llegue el momento, aru—digo con la mirada fija en los objetivos

Está bien—dice para luego guardar silencio y dar paso al sonido de la ciudad, ya anocheció y las estrellas del cielo brillan con una fuerte intensidad

Son tan brillantes y puras como aquel pequeño que me fue arrebatado ya hace mil años, ellos se lo llevaron nunca supimos con seguridad para que función, pero de lo que si estuvimos seguros fue que nunca le volvería a ver, todo fue mi culpa en aquel entonces ya que era muy débil, los ángeles no debemos sentir otra cosa que no sea bondad, Amor, compañerismo, humildad y valentía pero desde aquel trágico incidente en mi pecho se albergaron nuevos sentimientos, venganza, odio e ira, ante los ojos de los superiores este simple motivo seria la expulsión inmediata del cielo pero yo lo eh mantenido perfectamente oculto ya que no puedo permitir el ser expulsado hasta cumplir mi objetivo.

Han entrado a esa casa—dice Lovino sacándome de mis pensamientos, al parecer estoy muy cerca de conseguir aquello que eh deseado

Bien, es hora de actuar, aru—digo y empezamos a descender

_Al parecer esto pronto terminara_

Estúpido—digo al aire para llamar la atención de idiota humano en cuanto entramos a la casa

¿Qué pasa?—dice dejando su incesante charla y concentrándose en mí, al parecer por su expresión irritada a comprendido lo que quiero—primero preparare tu cena y luego hablaremos

Eso espero—digo pasándolo de largo y deshaciendo mi disfraz en una nube rojiza azufrosa—te recomiendo que abras alguna puta ventana

Lo que digas—dice en un tono frio y hastiado mientras se dirige a la cocina

Que interesantes se pondrán las cosas—digo mientras me recuesto en el sofá y meso mi cola despreocupadamente, hasta que escucho el molesto ruido de platos rompiéndose, interrumpen mi tranquilidad— ¿Qué mierda pasa!?

¿Quiénes son ustedes!?—escucho decir al estúpido humano en voz amenazante, eso no responde a mi pregunta

Tu no nos interesas, dinos donde está el, aru—esa puta voz es. . . la de ese ángel, mierda me han encontrado—y bien! Dinos ¿donde está!?

No sé de qué me hablan aquí solo vivo yo!—escucho decir al humano en un tono alegre eh inocente, eso no los engañara—por favor podrían irse de mi casa

Sabemos que está aquí, no nos puedes engañar fusososo~—escucho decir a otra voz, debe ser la de alguno de sus putos aliados—hazte a un lado o nos aras tomar medidas drásticas

De esta cocina, no pasaran!—que está haciendo ese idiota—tendrán que matarme para llegar a él!

Eres un humano podrido—escucho decir a otra voz, es verdad él tenía dos aliados, mierda son demasiados para mí solo—mereces morir por tratar de proteger a un demonio

Entonces mátenme!—ese estúpido debería pedir perdón y huir cobardemente como cualquier humano lo aria en su situación, No comprendo que es lo que surca su estúpida cabeza

Bien si tanto lo deseas, aru—escucho el inconfundible sonido de una espada siendo desenfundada y blandida, ese puto ángel planea matarle, su asesinatos sería una buena distracción para huir. . .pero

no lo aras!—digo parando el ataque de su espada con el cuchillo que el humano estaba usando para preparar mi cena, ¿pero qué mierda hago?—a este puto humano tu no le tocas

oh es sorprendente como llegaste tan rápido—dice con burla dando otro golpe el cual es parado como el anterior—¿vienes a morir ,aru?

Para nada, solo vengo por el estúpido—digo tomándolo de la camisa en un rápido movimiento y haciéndonos desaparecer en una columna de humo azufroso

Woa~ eso fue asombroso ¿Cómo lo hiciste?—dice el estúpido humano en cuanto nos encontramos a salvo en un bosque a las afueras de la ciudad— ¿estás bien?

Oh claro mira estoy tan bien que me pondré a bailar—digo ácidamente desde el suelo, gaste todo el poder que tenía en escapar sin contar con que no tengo la energía de mi cena—putos ángeles lo más seguro es que no tarden en encontrarnos

Y bien que aremos—dice sentándose a un lado mío, acaso este estúpido no pretende huir, si se va lo más seguro es que sobreviva—no me iré, después de todo yo ya estaba condenado

Bien está más que claro que nos aniquilaran, tú te iras al purgatorio hasta que te condenen y yo dejare de existir de una puta vez—digo meciendo mi cola de un lado a otro, tsk no puedo creer que mi existencia se acabe así—al final no me dijiste que hiciste, pero a la mierda eso ya no importa

Yo deje que los mataran—dice de la nada, que mierda le pasa a este humano—yo deje que mataran a mis padres, yo vi cuando los apuñalaban ellos pedían a gritos que llamara ayuda y yo no lo hice

De seguro eras un puto mocoso miedoso, por eso no te hubieran condenado hay muchos humanos que pasaron por lo mismo —digo por fin comprendiendo a que se refería, aunque su historia no concuerda con el curioso sabor de su sangre

No todos le dieron la llave de la casa al asesino—dice con una sonrisa alegre recostándose en el pasto verde y fresco, esto es desconcertante, es la primera vez que un humano me sorprende

¿Tu hiciste que?¿ qué mierda de humano eres para hacer eso?—digo con confusión—se supone que los putos humanos aman a sus padres ¿no?

Yo los odiaba, convencí a un drogadicto para que los matara, fue fácil le dije que se podría llevar las joyas y el dinero cuando acabara y acepto le di la llave de mi casa, me encargue de sacar a matty de la casa ya que el no le tenía ningún tipo de odio y me escondí para ver mi obra—es sorprendente que una mente tan retorcida se escondía bajo esa fachada de humano común—los visito sus tumbas cada año, me agradan mas muertos que vivos

Sorprendente eres un puto humano retorcido y psicópata—digo sonriendo altaneramente

Gracias por el cumplido demonio—dice sonriendo de la misma manera—es curioso cómo se acabara mi vida ¿Cuánto crees que llorara matty en mi funeral? Espero que el francés lo cuide

Ja!, aquí nadie morirá! esos putos ángeles no nos mataran, tengo una idea—digo parándome con dificultad del suelo—tu serás el estúpido escudo y yo la espada

¿A que te refieres? ¿Me usaras de escudo humano?—dice con su chillona voz desde el suelo—que te hice para que me quieras hacer esto!? Yo te alimente y te cuide!

Cállate de una puta vez! Es una metáfora—sinceramente este humano es el más estúpido de todos los que eh conocido—dame tu alma

¿Eso cómo nos ayudara?—dice parándose por fin del suelo y mirándome seriamente, por fin este puto humano se concientiza de las circunstancias—sin mi alma no seré más que un simple contenedor vacío

No me la darás por completo—digo mirándolo fijamente—te convertiré en un demonio me darás la mitad de tu alma y yo te daré una parte de mi existencia lo único malo de esto es que quedaremos atados por la eternidad ¿estás de acuerdo con el trato?

Por un momento se crea un silencio extraño y la serenidad y silencio de la noche se cierne sobre nosotros.

Será divertido pasar la eternidad juntos —dice rompiendo el silencio y quietud de la negra noche con su estridente voz

Esta es la última opción de supervivencia, no sé qué mierda hago, no sé si los ángeles nos mataran y sobre todo no sé qué es esta asquerosa sensación de tranquilidad ante su respuesta

_Acaso esto es . . .no, no lo es. _

.

.

.

Hola, a pasado un tiempo desde que no actualizo, verán esto se debió a que entre a la escuela y la carrera técnica de Químico Laboratorista es muy demandante y no me deja tiempo para casi nada y ese "casi nada" de tiempo lo absorben mis prácticas de atletismo, de ahora en adelante tratare de actualizar al menos cada dos semanas lo prometo!

**MyobiXHitachiin****:** veras si me agrada nyoInglaterra es una de mis nyos favoritas aparte de que yo amo a Inglaterra y sería un poco ilógico no amar a Alice ya que son la misma persona y esto no será uno de esos fics de triángulos amorosos en lo personal los triángulos no me gustan (trauma pls) solo la puse como la exnovia porque no veía a Alfred de novio de alguien más, mi amor por el usuk me impide verle con alguien más, gracias por tu review C:

**DilarisPersefone****: **muchísimas gracias por tu review, me encanta que te encante mi devilArthur que a las personas les guste lo que escribo me alegra mucho y por Alfred pues creo que en este capítulo ya se van aclarando varias cofmuchascof cosas pero aún quedan muchos cabos sueltos y los ángeles hasta donde tengo planeado pues no arruinaran mucho aunque podría haber algún cambio a la hora de redactar, agradezco mucho tu review fue muy alentador C:

**ale f. kirkland n.a.o.l****: **las cosas de ahora en adelante se pondrán un poco turbias ya que empezaran a hacer su aparición distintos personajes con fuerte impacto en el fic, si por mi fuera todos los capítulos serian la vida cotidiana de esos dos pero la historia debe avanzar! Gracias por tu review!

**fenixdelviento****: **si, los capítulos ya son más largos (mi beta me regaño por lo cortos que eran), matty esta vivo como se dijo en el primer capítulo y se recalcó en este y Alfred si está un poco trastornado por no decir loco xD Gracias por tu review

Gracias a todos por sus review y espero que este capítulo les agradara actualizare lo más pronto posible, si no puedo actualizar o algo así avisare por twitter (la dirección está en mi perfil) ya que es la única red social que tengo siempre a mi disposición

Nos leemos pronto!

PD. Lamento las fallas de ortografía, mi beta no reviso esto xD


	7. Mortalidad

_Vida, muerte, sufrimiento, para mi eso no significa nada, es algo sin sentido ni cabida en mi existencia, esa existencia que pronto dejare atrás_

El suelo es blando y apacible perfecto para sentarse, el viento es frio y húmedo, en algún lugar no muy lejano ha caído una ligera llovizna y por el cielo sobre nosotros que se ha empezado a encapotar puedo predecir que pronto también habrá una precipitación sobre nosotros

Te dolerá—dice en tono agitado y rápido Arthur mientras traza líneas y símbolos en el suelo—debes saber que te dolerá mucho

No esperaba que fuera de otra manera—digo mientras lo miro con una sonrisa—lo importante es vencerles ¿no?

quita esa asquerosa sonrisa de tu rostro, te he dicho que la odio—dice ignorando mi pregunta mientras se aleja de su obra ya terminada, dos pentagramas perfectamente hechos y con distintos tipos de signos alrededor y dentro de ellos –antes de que empecemos, ¿estás seguro de la estupidez que estas asiendo?

Me limito a obsérvalo y asentir con la cabeza, este momento parece tan irreal, parece un sueño lejano pero nítido, es una sensación extraña, no siento miedo, no siento tristeza, no siento nada que no sea excitación y felicidad, tal vez Arthur tiene razón y soy un humano extraño

Bien, aremos esto rápido—dice mientras con sus dientes abre una profunda herida en su muñeca, su sangre es oscura, casi negra—que esperas! Bebe la puta sangre de una vez!

Me grita en ese tono hastiado tan usual en él, sin pensarlo dos veces hago caso a su orden y bebo esa oscura sangre que emana de su herida muñeca, es como beber lodo, es difícil de tragar, tiene un sabor oxidado y azufroso más a azufre que a cualquier otra cosa, después de dar alrededor de cinco tragos me alejo de su muñeca, el sabor es demasiado fuerte para mí, no lo resisto

Con eso no es suficiente! Si no bebes mas no podremos llevar a cabo el rito!—escucho la enojada voz del demonio y al instante siento sobre mi boca su muñeca y más de su extraña y asquerosa sangre fluyendo por mi garganta

Las piernas me tiemblan, mi vista se nubla y siento un dolor que surge desde mi cuello y se expande por mi espina dorsal que me hace caer al piso y retorcerme de dolor mientras sostengo mi cabeza

Ha empezado!—escucho decir a Arthur y luego siento como me mueve, hasta dentro de uno de los pentagramas , siento que rasga mi ropa y cuando por fin puedo abrir un poco los ojos entre el dolor puedo observar que está escribiendo esos extraños signos que contiene el pentagrama con su sangre sobre mí—estúpido, necesito que te pongas de pie, mantente consiente

Oh Arthur si supieras que es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo—digo mientras con todas mis fuerzas me pongo en pie y utilizo todas mis fuerzas para estar consiente—ah, todo lo que hago por ti

Deja de decir estupideces de una puta vez y escúchame—me dice seriamente mientras toma mi muñeca y le hace un corte, un borbotón carmesí surge de la herida y al instante él pone mi muñeca herida contra la suya que aún no deja de sangrar, nuestras sangres son tan distintas pero parece como si se complementaran—ya no es necesario que yo beba tu sangre ya que lo he hecho todo este tiempo, pero es necesario que ambos mesclemos nuestras sangres y las bebamos, después de eso matare tu existencia mortal

En otras palabras, me mataras—digo entre mi dolor mientras observo como recoge una gran cantidad de nuestras sangres en su boca—Arthur, que estas hacien..?

No puedo terminar de hablar, la presión de su boca sobre la mía me lo impide, el azufroso liquido se abre paso entre mi boca, es curioso nunca había notado que arthur es más bajo que yo y en nuestro anterior beso no pude notar que sus demoniacos labios son realmente suaves, no puedo seguir pensando en el contacto que sostenemos ya que un abrazador fuego surge de mi interior opacando cualquier otro dolor, intento separarme de Arthur pero me tiene fuertemente asido por los hombros, el fuego sigue y se expande por mi cuerpo pero de pronto un fuerte dolor opaca todo lo demás y dejo de sentir el fuego

Pronto morirás como mortal—dice Arthur rompiendo el beso, y haciendo un ligero movimiento que me causa mucho dolor, al bajar la vista para buscar la causa de ese dolor puedo ver claramente como saca su mano de dentro de mi dejando una gran herida de la cual corre la sangre, no podre mantenerme en pie mucho tiempo—estúpido, mantente consiente al menos hasta que yo te diga

Rápidamente lo veo alejarse y entrar al pentagrama que se encuentra frente al mío, un sudor frio empieza a correr por mi espalda y siento como si mis huesos se quebraran uno a uno

nunc habeo ut satus—escucho salir de su boca y sus demoniacas alas aparecen ante mis cansados ojos, solo las vi una vez, aquella vez estaban desgastadas y maltratadas, ahora en cambio eran majestuosas se veían tétricas y poderosas como Arthur, como mi Arthur, si , de ahora en adelante el era mío—cum enim iam deerunt

Observo como el pentagrama bajo mis pies empieza a moverse y los signos de este flotan a mi alrededor y los que están trazados sobre mi piel empiezan a quemar, no puedo evitar caer de rodillas y gritar a viva voz

nunc poteris requiescere—al instante el fuego que invadía mi piel se apaga y caigo al suelo, no sé qué es lo que dice Arthur y sinceramente no me importa descifrarlo—puteus' ese simul in terribilis tenebris, alfred—lo escucho decir esas palabras mientras se acerca sobrenaturalmente hasta mí y me cubre con sus demoniacas alas al tiempo que el encapotado cielo deja caer sobre nosotros sus lagrimas

Sonrió, sonrió de la forma que Arthur considera "asquerosa" y por primera vez no me reprende por ello, pierdo la conciencia poco a poco

Descansa, descansa hasta que tengas mi naturaleza, descansa hasta ese momento—me dice en un susurro casi inaudible, su voz es calmada y sin insultos, valla la redundancia pero mi Arthur parece un ángel, un demoniaco ángel que me cuida mientras pierdo la conciencia y la mortalidad

_Adiós mortalidad, no puedo decir que te extrañare. . . _

_._

_._

_._

Hola, creo que me atrase por un día (-risa nerviosa-) verán ayer salí de viaje y por ello no pude publicar a tiempo pero bueno aquí está el nuevo capítulo, debo decir que este capítulo es más corto que el anterior y como notaran esta contado desde el punto de vista de alfred

Este capítulo no paso por las manos de mi cofdemoniacacof linda editora así que tal vez esté lleno de errores ortográficos, lo siento.

Hoy no podre responder cada uno de sus reviews porque estoy corta de tiempo pero agradezco a:

**london bridge is falling down**

**Hitori-chan**

**Kyary**

**Guest**

Gracias por sus reviews me alientan a seguir C:

Las palabras en latin que aparecen en el fic vendrían siendo:

Nunc habeo ut satus—ahora he de empezar

Cum enim iam deerunt—De ahora en adelante te hundirás junto a mi

Nunc poteris requiescere—ahora puedes descansar

puteus' ese simul in terribilis tenebris—estaremos juntos en la terrible oscuridad

Y sin más me despido! Espero que les gustara el capítulo!


	8. Transición

La lluvia fría cae sobre mí, sobre ti y sobre el verde paisaje que se encuentra a nuestro alrededor, verde y lleno de vida, no como tú, tú en este momento estas muriendo entre mis brazos...

Estas cambiando—digo mientras observo fijamente tu rostro, pálido, te quedas poco a poco sin vida, el amarillo de tu cabello se ha vuelto gris— ¿También cambiaras por dentro?

Quien diría que todo llegaría a esto, yo el grandioso Arthur Kirkland, demonio entre los demonios con un poder tan grande que solo es opacado por el de los pecados capitales estaría tan débil que tendría que ligar su existencia a otra para sobrevivir, aunque no estoy tan disgustado como debería, es extraño. . .es como estar. . .¿feliz?

Tsk, que asco—la lluvia sigue cayendo a mi alrededor, a nuestro alrededor, se ha vuelto mas fuerte, tan fuerte que no puedo escuchar nada que no sea su golpeteo contra la vegetación—hay, demasiada calma. . .

Cierro mis ojos tratando de agudizar mi fino oído y lo escucho, el aleteo de unas alas, y no cualquier aleteo, es el aleteo de esos hijos de puta, lo identificaría donde fuera.

No tardaran en llegar, debo prepararme—coloco al aun humano con delicadeza no propia de mi sobre el suelo y me coloco de frente hacia donde viene el sonido inconfundible de ellos, entre la lluvia observo la blanca figura de mis adversarios acercarse, ellos son tres, gracias al pacto mi fuerza ha regresado un poco, mas no lo suficiente—tsk, apúrate y despierta estúpido.

¿Eh? ¿Lo has salvado de nosotros para matarlo?—Dice ese hijo de puta de Yao, el mojado pasto chapotea bajo sus pies en cuanto aterrizan— ¿Eso es a lo que se le llama posesividad? Dímelo, ya que nosotros no sentimos eso, es algo curioso de saber y observar.

Oh, pero Yao tu si sientes posesividad, era lo que sentías por ese niño—Mis palabras salen secas y burlonas y crean el efecto esperado, una mirada cargada de odio y un gruñido—Oh Yao gruñir así es tan poco angelical.

¡Cállate maldito engendro!—Grita y un millar de flechas estallan hacia donde estoy, muevo con sutileza mi cola y todo se incinera a mi alrededor, estos estúpidos acaso se creen que ahora será tan fácil—Pero. . . ¿Qué?

Je, sorprendido ¿Verdad? —Digo mientras dirijo las llamas que aun flotan en el aire hacia ellos—Ahora, ¡Mueran!

Los destruiré, los destruiré rápido y nos podremos largar, ¡Sí! No necesito que el estúpido despierte, yo puedo solo.

No moriremos, es estúpido pensar siquiera esa posibilidad, somos más poderosos y por si fuera poco somos tres—Dice uno de los acompañantes del bastardo de Yao levantando levemente su mano, y así haciendo desaparecer las llamas—Mejor ríndete fusosososos

Acabemos con esto rápido—Dice Yao, y raíces crecen amarrando mi cuerpo y dejándome suspendido en una cruz —En esa posición no podrás hacer nada, ustedes seres asquerosos, son débiles ante el sacrificio de nuestro señor.

_ ¡No puede ser que esto haya acabado tan rápido! ¡Joder no!_

Antonio, Lovino, podrían acabar con ese chico, él no lo mato, la energía que nos guio hasta aquí fue un pacto humano-demonio y una conversión, hay que matarlo antes de que despierte—Dice Yao y los otros dos solo asienten en silencio desenfundando brillantes espadas de plata al igual que el—Yo me encargare de ti, Arthur.

¡Joder! ¡Hijo de puta, despierta!—Grito a viva voz hacia el chico ahora monocromático que se encuentra en el suelo mientras forcejeo, mis muñecas queman al contacto con la cruz y el hijo de puta de Yao se acerca blandiendo su espada, se supone que recupere mi poder, esto no debería pasar, ¡Joder! Los otros dos se acercan a paso decidido al estúpido, lo mataran ¡Joder, joder, joder!— ¡Mierda!

Es una lástima que tenga que pasar esto, pudiste haber tenido una larga y feliz vida chico, ¿Verdad Lovi?—Uno de ellos levanta su espada en alto, lo atravesara, si hace eso habrá muy pocas probabilidades de que sobreviva.

Si, lo es –El otro también blande su espada de la misma forma, definitivamente lo mataran, joder no—Rápido, acabemos con esto.

Las espadas descienden y veo en cámara lenta como van hacia su cuerpo, todo el tiempo que he pasado con ese humano pasa frente a mis ojos y su "asquerosa" risa resuena en mis oídos no. . .

— ¡ALFRED!

_No te vayas_

Una fuerte explosión de fuego, la lluvia se queda suspendida y una tétrica voz suena entre la oscura noche.

—Tienen medio segundo para alejarse de mi Arthur y de mí.

~A y A~

_Me hundo en la oscuridad, la oscuridad es fría, muy fría pero. . .hay algo que me está quemando, duele, arde, incinera y vuelve a doler, quiero que deje de doler _

—_Yo me encargare de ti, Arthur._

_Esa voz, yo la conozco de algún lado…Arthur…mi…cocina...pero que hace aquí, porque menciona a Arthur_

—_¡Joder! ¡Hijo de puta, despierta! _

_¿Arthur? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué ese tono de voz? Quiero salir de esta negrura, Arthur quiero ir contigo, pero no puedo moverme, no puedo Arthur, sácame de aquí, Arth. . ._

— _¡ALFRED!_

_Desesperada, esa es la voz de Arthur pero suena desesperada. . ._

_Ma…mata…matar, si, matar._

_¡Debo matar! ¡Debo matar a quien te ha hecho gritar tan desesperadamente mi nombre!_

_El fuego abrazador se expande por todos lados, es tan caliente, incinera todo, corre por cada una de mis extremidades, de mis venas, de mis nervios pero ya no duele y por fin puedo abrir mis ojos._

Tienen medio segundo para alejarse de mí Arthur y de mi —Digo con una voz gutural y seria de la que no me sabia poseedor—Te lo advierto, si no te alejas de él… te despedazare y regare con tu sangre las flores de mi jardín.

Y rio, rio de forma maniaca con el simple hecho de imaginar eso, sangre corriendo entre las blancas rosas de mi jardín, sangre tiñéndolas de un hermoso carmín, una imagen simplemente hermosa.

Joder, muere—Una voz con claro acento italiano desde mi derecha me saca de mis hermosas ensoñaciones y una hoja plateada se acerca a mí a gran velocidad, tomo la hoja que se dirige con la firme intención de herirme y la lanzo junto con su dueño contra unos árboles cercanos.

¡Lovino! Maldito hijo de put. . .—Golpeo la cabeza del otro castaño con mi cola, no dejándole terminar de hablar y lanzándole junto al otro cuerpo inconsciente, es extraño, por instinto sé que hacer.

¡Malditos engendros!—Escucho gritar al tipo restante, lo miro como blande su espada en dirección a Arthur y de una patada lo mando a volar a varios metros de distancia, es asombroso lo rápido que me muevo, es simplemente genial.

Arthie, ¿estás bien?—digo mientras lo desprendo de esa asquerosa cosa que le retiene—Y qué opinas ¿Soy poderoso?

Negro —Dice levantando una de sus manos hasta mis cabellos y enredando sus dedos entre mis hebras, sus muñecas están heridas y mucho, puedo ver el color de la carne viva en ellas, la llama de la ira empieza a crecer en mi interior, los matare, definitivamente los matare y de la manera más cruel—Tu voz también ha cambiado bastante.

Je, me tomare eso ultimo como un alago—Digo mientras le dedico una sonrisa "asquerosa" el está débil, el temblor de sus rodillas me lo hace saber, miro de reojo la cruz causante del agotamiento de Arthur y al instante esta se empieza a quemar en un fuego negro— Arthur, descansa, yo me encargare de todo, yo los descuartizare.

Hazlos sufrir como lo haría yo—dice con una sonrisa maligna y sádica mientras se deja caer sentado sobre el pasto—y empieza por Yao, el que pateaste.

No se me ocurriría empezar por otro que no fuera él —digo dedicándole una sonrisa retorcida y sádica, me gusta mi nuevo yo, mi nuevo yo podrá proteger a Arthur y ser su apoyo, al pensar en eso mi sonrisa se agranda a un más —Lo cortare en partes y luego podremos esparcirlas ¿No te parece perfecto?

Ustedes son seres asquerosos, no de. .dej. .dejare que me maten—escucho a mi izquierda, un angel demacrado y lleno de heridas se irgue ante mí en posición de batalla, muy a lo kung fu para mi gusto—Los matare

Eso no es prudente, Da—escucho es voz desconocida, ciento como Arthur desde su posición hace mueca de asco y el ángel mira desconcertado a todos lados—Enfrentarte a un pecado capital recién nacido es muy peligroso, Da

Kesesese quien diría que el arrogante Arthur que tanto nos odia crearía y se ligaría a uno de nosotros—escucho una segunda voz justo a mi lado, instintivamente volteo pudiendo observar a un chico, no, son 2, un castaño y un peliblanco—¿eh? Rode, no te parece que "_ira_" se ve muy blando.

Cállate—una estoica voz sale de la boca del castaño, esa no es la voz de hace un rato, esa voz era diferente—pero, se ve bastante común, seguro que él es "_ira"._

Lo es, Da—esa es la voz de antes, volteo hacia donde esta Arthur y ahí se encuentra otro tipo alto y de cabellos claros, sin siquiera pensarlo atraigo rápidamente a Arthur a mi lado y incinero en llamas negras mi alrededor, los tipos que antes nos rodeaban se alejan lo suficiente para no ser reducidos a cenizas—tranquilo _ira_, Da, no te aremos daño ni a ti ni a tu. . .mascota

¡Yo no soy su puta mascota!—Arthur grita a viva voz hastiado e irritado, entierra sus uñas en mis brazos, trata de contenerse, sé que la ira corre libremente por su interior pero no quiere pelear con estos tipos, deben ser muy fuertes para que Arthur actué así — ¡Él no es ningún capital como ustedes! ¡Él es un simple demonio! ¡Lárguense de aquí!

No nos iremos hasta que _ira_ y por ende, tu vengan con nosotros, Da—ese tipo sonríe de forma inocente tranquila, cual niño, pero sé que detrás de esa sonrisa se esconde algo más, si no hacemos lo que dice él podría herir a mi Arthur.

Si vamos con ustedes y demostramos que no soy a quien buscan nos dejaran en paz, ¿Lo comprenden?—digo estoicamente viéndolos con odio, mientras aferro fuertemente a Arthur contra mí— ¿¡Lo entienden!?

Lo entendemos perfectamente—dice ese tipo aun con su sonrisa inocente

La tierra tiembla y un gran cráter ser abre en el suelo, fuego y gritos salen desde dentro de este.

_El inferno_

No pensé que lo conocería tan pronto, no tengo miedo, es más la éxtasis que me invade que por un momento olvido la razón por la que iré pero solo por un momento, no debo olvidar mi deber de proteger a Arthur, él está débil

¡Vámonos!—grita el demonio peliblanco mientras salta hacia el vacío llevándose consigo a su congénere castaño.

Tsk que molestos—dice notablemente hastiado el demonio entre mis brazos, suelto una risita amena recordando aquellos días que ahora parecen lejanos en mi mente – Joder deja de reírte y vámonos

Lo que ordenes, lo que ordenes—Digo tratando de imitar mi chillona voz humana pero no lográndolo del todo—Vamos

Saltamos, pero. . . ¿Acaso ese otro tipo no vendrá?

.

.

.

Primero que nada lamento no haber actualizado en un tiempo, la Carrera absorbe y no deja espacio para nada!

Y bueno agradezco a :

london bridge is falling down

Hitori-chan

Kyary

Ariz y Archy

Kyary Von Wettin

emi-arlette

por dejar review en el anterior capitulo, también agradezco a los que me dieron Fav y siguen esta historia y también a los que me agregaron a "Alerta" y "Autor Favorito" (me sentí bastante alagada) a aquellos que tienen cuenta en FF lo más seguro es que conteste sus reviews por mensaje privado de ahora en adelante y solo de las gracias como aquí arriba! Sin más, gracias por llegar hasta aquí!


	9. Infierno

La lluvia ha cesado dejando con ella solo charcos y un ambiente tenso, los únicos seres en pie en aquel prado se mantienen inmutables, la cola del demonio agitándose ante la asqueada mirada del ángel.

Tsk, ¿No planeas atacar Aru?—suelta con voz cansada el ángel aun en posición de pelea— o ¡Acaso te quedaste para mofarte de nosotros Aru!

Aun sigues teniendo ese tic cuando hablas—su voz rompe la húmeda atmosfera y el ángel abre los ojos de par en par hasta llegar a parecer doloroso.

No. . .no puede. . .—tiembla y retrae sus brazos hasta su pecho, rompiendo su posición de batalla, y mostrándose notablemente turbado, y desde el punto de vista del demonio débil—Iv . . .Iva. . .¿Iván?

Tanto he cambiado, para que no me reconozcas, da—agitando su cola sonríe, sonríe con una sonrisa inocente, no propia de su especie y el ángel cae de rodillas.

¿Por qué? ¡Tú eras inocente! ¡¿Qué te han hecho?! ¿Por qué?—grita, grita con los ojos desorbitados ante la imagen de aquel demonio que alguna vez fue su niño— ¡¿Por qué?!

Ya no hay necesidad de más palabras marchitas—el demonio agita su cola y observa con una mirada seria a aquel ángel—antes te veías tan grande y ahora te vez tan pequeño, da.

Ya no llueve desde el cielo, pero sí desde los ojos de Yao.

~A y A~

Bien, Ira, bienvenido al infierno kesese~—dice el tipo de cabello blanco apenas y aterrizamos, de manera muy dolorosa, sobre el suelo infernal—primero que nada sabemos que tú eres ira, pero tú no sabes quién es mi grandiosa persona, lo cual es notablemente imperdonable, veras yo so. . .

Vanidad—digo automáticamente, sinceramente si no lo es no sé quién más puede ser pero por su cara de sorpresa debo pensar que he dado en el blanco.

¡Pero que listo! kesesese~—dice con una gran sonrisa de oreja a oreja, no puedo creer que alguien tan poco serio sea un demonio—¡Eh Rode! Que tú también debes presentarte.

Soy avaricia—dice el demonio castaño acomodando sus antojos con el brazo que no es sostenido por el otro demonio—Gilbert, suelta mi brazo, ahora mismo.

—Ah~ El señorito se enfadó~

—¡Te dije que me soltaras!

Los dos seres empiezan a pelear, me enoja todo esto, yo solo quiero acabar con esto rápido y regresar a casa con Arthur.

_Ahora podre estar siempre con Arthur_

Ante mi simple pensamiento, una carcajada de alegría se ahoga en mi garganta, observo todo a mi alrededor hasta que me aburro de observar simples paredes rocosas y fuego moribundo y me centro en Arthur que mira la discusión con notable repudio e ira, el color de cabello de Arthur es lindo, rojo. . .rojo como la sangre, un color simplemente sublime.

He estúpido, ¿Qué me vez?—pregunta notablemente molesto Arthur cuando nota mi insistente mirada sobre él, a pesar de estar débil muestra su fuerte carácter ante todo y todos.

¡Nada Artie, nada!—digo tratando de sonreír inocentemente pero al instante sintiendo un fuerte dolor en las mejillas—por cierto, ¿No había otro tipo con nosotros?

Oh hablas de envidia, pues el tendrá asuntos que atender y por eso desapareció—dice el peliblanco soltando el brazo del castaño y dando si por terminada la pelea—ese tipo da miedo así que es mejor que no esté aquí.

Bien, si ya acabaron con su circo ¡¿Podemos irnos de una puta vez?!—grita Arthur a viva voz, así avivando las flamas que hay a nuestro alrededor.

Claro, no perdamos tiempo—dice el castaño dando media vuelta y dirigiéndose a una serie de pasillos—ya que iremos con el jefe debemos tomar el pasillo 6.

Al mencionar palabra "jefe" Arthur se tensa y clava sus uñas en mis brazos y su cola se agita un poco de forma oscilante, tiene. . . ¿Miedo?

Y ese "jefe" ¿Es muy terrorífico?—pregunto seriamente, debe serlo para causar esas reacciones en Arthur.

¿Terrorífico? Ha! El jefecito es pura diversión kesesese~—dice el demonio peliblanco riendo a carcajada abierta dejando a la vista sus afilados dientes –aunque claro, Arthur no debe opinar lo mismo~

¡Claro que no opino lo mismo! ¡Ese es un hijo de puta traicionero y que se divierte torturando a sus súbditos!—grita Arthur con voz colérica agitando fuertemente su cola –solo demostraremos que este estúpido no es un pecado capital y nos largaremos.

Y el silencio se cierne sobre nosotros, bueno en realidad el silencio relativo ya que este lugar está lleno de la melodía de los gritos y lamentos, es un lugar acogedor, acogedor y cálido.

Bien, a partir de aquí tendremos que descender 1 kilometro—dice "avaricia" rompiendo el "silencio" y abriendo sus alas—esta vez descenderemos de la forma correcta.

¡Soy demasiado asombroso para hacer las cosas correctas!—grita "vanidad" antes de saltar al vacío, la egolatría sí que te hace estúpido.

Bien, los esperaremos abajo—dice el castaño empezando a descender lentamente con ayuda de sus alas.

He estúpido ¿Y tú qué esperas?—me dice Arthur golpeando mi espalada con su cola impaciente—¿Acaso le tienes miedo a las alturas?

Para nada, es solo que no sé cómo hacer que aparezcan mis alas—respondo con sinceridad, la verdad es que ni siquiera recuerdo cómo es que hice todo hace un rato, me parecen tan distantes mis actos.

Joder, solo piensa en que es lo que quieres hacer y ya—dice astiadamente tamborileando sobre mi brazo—y si se te ocurre dejarme caer juro por mis cuernos que te corto en pedazos y los entierro en tu puto jardín.

Está bien, no te preocupes—digo a la par que cierro los ojos tratando de concentrarme en lo que voy a hacer, un fuerte calor se centra en mi espalda y siento como si mi piel se desgarrara, se escucha un sonido seco y al instante el dolor desaparece—Arthur ¿Ya está?

Lo lograste idiota—lo escucho decir y reír con esa risa sarcástica tan característica de él—por tu cara parecía que estabas muriendo.

¡Que malo! Tenía miedo—digo de forma divertida acercándome al borde del abismo y abriendo mis alas—aunque ya no debería tenerlo, después de todo ya no puedo morir.

No puedes morir a menos que un demonio o un ángel te ataquen—dice seriamente mientras empezamos a descender—y aun así dudo que puedan matarte.

¿Por qué lo dices?—no sé cómo tomarme sus palabras, Arthur es verdaderamente confuso algunas veces.

Demostraste ser bastante fuerte hace un rato y apenas eres un neófito, imagina cuando tu poder madure más—dice con una sonrisa extraña en la cara—serás invencible.

Lo seremos—digo y me mira con duda—recuerda estamos ligados.

Es verdad—dice y desvía su mirada de mi con una sonrisa que no sabía que podía hacer ¿Está feliz?—solo espero y madures un poco, no quiero vivir la eternidad junto a tus niñerías.

—Claro, claro~

—Joder,¡¿Que es ese tono de voz?!

—Nada~

—Bastardo.

Tardaron mucho, ¡Dejar esperando a mi asombrosa persona no es nada genial!—nos grita apenas llegamos el demonio de cabellos blancos, tanto él como el castaño se encuentran frente a una puerta de madera de gran tamaño—bien, el jefecito nos espera~

La puerta se abre pesadamente produciendo un fuerte chirrido y dejando escapar llamaradas de dentro.

Acabemos esto rápido—dice Arthur golpeando mi espalda con su cola indicándome que entre.

Hago caso a su indicación muda sin chistar, empezamos a caminar hacia el interior de esa habitación, no sé qué esperar, pero pase lo que pase, debo permanecer junto a Arthur.

_No dejare que nadie lo aleje de mí_

.

.

.

Umm bueno, lamento la tardanza de dos semanas, mi ordenador se averió y se borraron todos los capítulos de todos mis fics, recién acabe este capítulo hace un par de minutos y fue revisado por mi beta en otro par.

Agradezco a:

Kyary Von Wettin

DilarisPersefone

Agni-chan

Por los reviews en el capítulo anterior, también agradezco a todos los que leen y no dejan review ustedes también son valiosos, agradezco a quienes cuando avise por twitter que se me había borrado todo me dieron ánimos para que hiciera este nuevo capítulo y los de los otros fics, no sabía que algunas/os me seguían.

Bueno sin más, nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, lo cual espero sea pronto.


	10. Jefe

_Este lugar es extraño E_s lo único que puedo pensar, cuando entramos a aquel lugar donde se encuentra el "jefe" no había lo que esperaba, si es perturbador, pero no de la forma que creía todo es tan… tan… tan. . .

Rosa—exteriorizo mi pensamiento tratando de contener una arcada, el rosa siempre me ha causado un extraño asco— ¿Qué rayos pasa aquí?

Antes era negra—dice "avaricia" ignorando mi pregunta observando la rosada habitación a nuestro alrededor—me gustaba más antes.

Ahora es perturbadora—dice "vanidad" levantando un peluche en forma de poni del suelo y mirándolo con cara de asco—pareciese que es el área de Feliks y no la del jefe.

Eso es porque el re-decoro, ya saben cuan terco es ese chico—se escucha una voz gutural y firme que llena toda la estancia, la temperatura baja hasta el punto que veo el hilo de mi respiración y la de los demás, avaricia y vanidad se mantienen inmutables viendo hacia una puerta al final de la habitación, en cuanto esta empieza a chirriar indicando que está siendo abierta, Arthur se tensa y yo por acto reflejo le envuelvo entre mis brazos—¿Así que? Ese es ira, que interesante.

Rojo y negro, eso es lo único que puedo pensar cuando veo al "jefe" aparecer de aquella chirriante puerta, ojos rojos despiadados y cabello largo, negro como el hollín que caía como cascadas alrededor de sus cuernos, ataviado en un perfecto y arreglado traje negro con corbata roja, hubiera pasado como un humano de negocios si no fuera por los cuernos y la cola que se mecía a su alrededor.

¿Saben que es más curioso? Que ira fue creado por Arthur—dice mirando fijamente a Arthur con una mirada fría y cargada de desprecio. Gruñí, nadie, absolutamente tiene derecho a mirar a Arthur así, pero antes de que pueda decir algo Arthur golpea ligeramente mi espalda con su cola y me niega con la cabeza, no me queda otra opción más que la de quedarme tranquilo— por fin sirves para algo bueno Arthur, al parecer no eres tan inútil.

¡Cállate! Él no es y nunca ha sido un inútil—grito con mi ahora gutural voz, no soportare que nadie hable así de Arthur, ni siquiera el mismo amo de las tinieblas, Arthur entre mis brazos se tensa y musita un _"cálmate idiota"_en voz baja el cual es indudablemente ignorado por mi—y para que le quede claro, yo no soy ese tal "ira".

Lo eres—dice empezando a caminar con pasividad hacia nosotros, muevo a Arthur con rapidez hacia mi espalda, no dejare que se le acerque—aun y cuando digas que no lo eres eso no cambiara tu naturaleza, naciste condenado a serlo y nada lo cambiara nunca, tu eres ira.

No sé qué le hace pensar que lo soy—digo una vez que está a un par de pasos frente a mí, Arthur a mis espaldas gruñe en respuesta a la cercanía de aquel ser, definitivamente le repugnaba.

Tus padres—dice secamente, observándome fijamente.

¿Mis padres? Que tienen que ver esos en esto—el solo hecho de recordarlos me hace fruncir el ceño.

Ellos te condenaron—dice y sonríe de forma tétrica soltando una fuerte carcajada que retumba en la habitación, eso no me asusta en absoluto pero siento a Arthur aferrarse a mi espalda y gruñir, a él si le intimida—ellos te vendieron, ¿Por qué crees que eran tan ricos? Ellos vendieron a las tinieblas a su propio hijo, ellos te hicieron ser la ira, por eso les mataste indirectamente, por eso los odiabas, porque ellos te condenaron, ellos te cerraron todas las puertas menos una, por eso dije que naciste condenado, conocer a Arthur solo acelero el proceso que tarde o temprano llegaría.

La información es tanta que se aglomera en mi cabeza causándome una jaqueca.

_Ellos me condenaron_

_"Alfred, ¡No te acerques a la iglesia!"_

_"Alfred, ¡No toques esa agua!"_

_"Alfred, ¡No toques ese libro!"_

_"Alfred, ¡No te acerques a tu hermano!"_

_Todo tiene sentido _

¿Ya te has dado cuenta? ¿Ya haz unido las piezas?—dice sonriendo con ironía—ahora deja a Arthur y ven con nosotros, no te preocupes, en cuanto rompamos el ligamento me encargare que solo él muera.

Dejar a Arthur, MI Arthur, definitivamente. . .

Son unos idiotas, tal vez sea ira pero. . .—digo conteniendo la risa, pero no lográndolo y soltando una fuerte carcajada—es estúpido el siquiera pensar en que me separare de Arthur.

Siento un ligero peso sobre mi espalda y una pequeña y casi imperceptible risa de júbilo contra ella, definitivamente yo nunca me alejaría de Arthur y al parecer a él tampoco le agradaba la idea.

_**Ahora deja a Arthur y ven con nosotros, no te preocupes, en cuanto rompamos el ligamento me encargare que solo él muera.**_

No lo permitiré, no permitiré que me maten, pero principalmente no dejare que se lleven. . . ¡Lo que es mío! No importa si es uno de esos pecados capitales, no importa, ¡Él es mío! así que. . .

Son unos idiotas, tal vez sea ira pero. . .—antes de siquiera mover un musculo la voz del idiota frente a mi retumba y llena mi cabeza—es estúpido el siquiera pensar en que me separare de Arthur.

Recargo mi cabeza sobre su espalda y una pequeña riza se escapa de entre mis labios, sonó asquerosa, pero. . .lo asqueroso es agradable, entonces esta rara y asquerosa sensación ¿Es agradable? ¿Pero qué estupideces digo?

¿Así que no te quieres separar de él?—dice el demonio con más poder en este universo, el único ser al que le guardo un poco de temor—por mi está bien, siempre y cundo cumplas tus funciones.

Las cumpliré, siempre y cuando no nos molesten—su voz es seria y gutural, aunque no puedo ver su rostro apuesto que tiene el ceño fruncido— ¡¿Entendido?!

Me agradas ira, no muchos se atreven a hablarme en ese tono—dice el "jefe" meciendo su cola de un lado a otro—espero grandes cosas de ti, si gustas puedes seguir siendo humano te llamare si te necesito, por el momento pueden irse.

Alfred toma mi brazo y apresura el paso hacia la salida, es un alivio largarnos de aquí.

Oh pero si son, ira y Arthur—dice Envidia entrando por la puerta de la "oficina" del jefe— ¿Ya se van? da.

Si—dice el ahora "ira" pasando de largo al sonriente envidia.

Espero que le cuentes tus orígenes Arthur—dice mientras lo dejamos atrás, ese hijo de puta.

Salimos rápidamente, gracias a mis instrucciones, ese idiota, a pesar de ser un demonio sigue siendo estúpido.

Si no quieres, no hay necesidad que me lo cuentes—dice el ahora pelinegro mientras observamos la entrada al infierno cerrarse—no necesito saberlo.

Te lo contare—digo mientras escucho como la melodía de la tortura desaparece conforme la entrada se cierra—pero tendrás que esperar a llegar a casa.

Yo ya se su pasado, mi honor me obliga a contarle el mí, aunque revivirlo no es una idea muy atractiva…

.

.

Hola, lamento el retraso pero mi ordenador se puso quisquilloso y me borro todo de nuevo, hasta un fandub hetaliano –llora- dejando eso de lado, gracias por leer y compensando la corta extensión de este capítulo y la tardanza, he hecho 2 ilustraciones para este capítulo, pueden encontrarlas aquí:

post/54872898186/iiil

No dibujo tan bien, pero al menos tienen forma, una de las ilustraciones es el "jefe" y la otra la "portada" de este capítulo que ya es el 10.

Agradezco a:

**nekomisakichan**

**Kyary**

**Agni-chan**

Por los reviews.

Sin más, nos leemos pronto

¿reviews?


End file.
